


What?

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: A day helping a friend goes great, until Dean's nosey ass finds his way into your email.





	What?

As you came through Missouri you made a detour for your stop. Your friend had a photography studio in town she had called two nights before and asked if you would model for her. You were confident, muscular, but still a little soft and she thought you would be perfect. You parked outside the studio around 7:45 am. You climbed out with your bag, took a deep breath and knocked on the back door.

“Ah! You’re here. I’m so excited to see you!” Riley opened the door and threw her arms around you. 

“Hey Ri, it’s been awhile! So what torture do you have planned this morning?” You asked as she grabbed your hand and drug you into the studio.

“Okay, so I need some shots for the upstairs. Let's get your hair and makeup done and we will head up.” She guided you to her makeup station and parked your butt on the chair. 

An hour later you were being led upstairs to the loft studio while Riley chattered away. She had done your makeup and curled your hair. It wasn't a normal look for you, since hunting usually didn’t call for the finer things, but it did feel good to get all dolled up. 

“Did you bring anything?” She asked looking curiously at the bag over your shoulder. 

“Yep just as I was told too.” You dumped the bag on the top of the dresser. You had brought a few pairs of lacy thongs, matching bras, some boy shorts, a mint muscle tank top, and you had managed to borrow one of Deans flannel shirts. The boys had no idea what you were doing but you managed to convince Dean to let you borrow his. You also had a pair of black knee high heeled boots and a pair of red high heels. 

“Oh yeah, this is going to be perfect!” Riley started looking through your pile. Let's start with the flannel and... a black thong.” She handed everything to you and went to get her camera set up.

You shook your head and stripped down putting on the thong and shirt. This was going to be interesting. As you slipped the flannel on you got a whiff of Dean and your cheeks flushed. He would die if he had any idea what you were doing with it. 

“K let's get started.” Riley clapped her hands pulling you out of your moment. “On the bed in the middle on your back.” She pointed and directed you.

An hour later Riley was finally done. Your back and thighs hurt from popping your ass and your tits and arching your back but you had to admit, she had some damn good pictures. 

“I will edit them this afternoon and send them to you. You can tell me which ones you are okay with me using.” She followed you down stairs.  
“I’m okay with whatever, you know that. No one here knows me so, use away.” You laughed. That was one reason she liked to use your shots.

“Okay, I really want to use the one in the boots where you are nude covering up, and the ones with the flannel on the bed. Where did you get that by the way? It was perfect!” 

“Yeah you can use those, I like the one over the bench too. I borrowed it from a friend,” you winked at her. 

“This friend getting any of these?” She wagged her eyebrows.

“Nope, not that kind of friend.” You laughed shaking your head. Neither of the boys would ever see these pictures. 

You made good time getting back to the bunker. You managed to get in without running into anyone. You dropped your stuff in your room and checked your email. Nothing yet. 

“Hmm,” you muttered to yourself before heading to shower. 

“Hey Dean,” you called as you cut into the kitchen. He was at the table with his laptop eating a sandwich.

“Hey Y/N, how was the hunt?” He asked.

“It was good, quick and easy,” you answered poking your head into the fridge. “I am starving is there anything other than sandwich stuff? You asked over your shoulder.

“Yeah, I think there is some…. My flannel,” Dean trailed off. 

“What?” You asked in confusion turning to look at him.

“I’m pretty sure that is my flannel.” He had his head cocked to one side his eyes wide as he looked at his screen. 

“What?!” You asked more alarmed moving towards him.

Your stomach hit the floor when you saw his screen. Yep he was right. All you could see was you, in nothing but his flannel and black lace panties. You were lying on your back, your legs out slightly bent, the flannel shirt open covering just your nipples. The picture was taken from your head shooting down your body, your head was back looking up at the camera with big Y/E/C eyes. 

Shit. 

“Where the hell did you find that?” You shrieked trying to steal the laptop from him. 

“I got into your email to see if you had any leads and the top one said ‘Boudoir Album’. Of course I had to look!” He laughed stiff arming you and clicking to the next one. That one was worse. Much worse. 

It was a silhouette of you standing sideways in front of a large window. Your arms were bent above your head, your hands in your hair, your back arched pushing your tits and ass out. Completely nude, aside from the knee high boots that you could see. 

“Whoa,” Dean huffed out turning to look at you. You had stopped fighting him, your cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

You stood there staring at him not sure what to do. Dean Clicked through a few more pictures alternating between looking at the screen and looking open mouthed at you a curious glint in his eyes. He clicked back to one with your boots looking st the screen for a second before turning to you. 

“Do you have those here?” 

“Um, yeah I do.” You chewed your bottom lip. Where was he going with this….

“And my flannel?” He stepped closer to you studying your face. 

“Yeah, I was gonna wash it and give it back,” you looked up at him. He was close enough for you to feel heat radiating off him. 

“How about you bring my shirt to my room?” He smirked bringing his hand up to your face. “And those boots.” 

“What?” You asked in shock. 

“Unless you don’t want to.”

“Oh, it’s not a matter of not wanting.” You managed to get ou.

“Okay then, grab those boots and I’ll see you in a minute.” He smiled leaning in and pressing his lips to yours in a sinful kiss.

“Deal,” you smiled at him before scampering off.


End file.
